


Mine

by gravitiesfall



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Pokemon AU, nothing really relationshippy, trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitiesfall/pseuds/gravitiesfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pipabeth "i've been afer this pokemon for weeks and you just captured it? aRE YOU SERIOUS?" au neshot. written for coldpercy on tumblr for 2015 pjo secret santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Slap, slap, slap. Annabeth’s breath came hard and fast as she sprinted through the thickbrown and green. Grunting, she increased her speed. No way was she losing a Garchomp – especially one that might be shiny. This was the closest she’d gotten all week, and Annabeth knew that, sooner or later, she would have her chance.

          She wove through an especially thick stand of trees and found herself in a clearing. Backed against a thorny hedge, standing directly across from her, was the Garchomp. “I’ve got you now,” Annabeth muttered, a bubble of premature satisfaction forming in her chest. Reaching behind her into her backpack, she grabbed for a Pokéball but came up empty. She spat out a curse and slung her backpack around in front of her. Where her Dewgong’s ball should have been, there was nothing—only a gap in her organizer. Of course – she was knocked out when I couldn’t get away from that Larvitar this morning. Annabeth’s mind raced. There was really only one Pokémon she trusted against a Garchomp – her favorite and pet project.

She pulled out the ball labeled Canis, lobbed it up and forward, and yelled, “Canis, come!”

          With a flash of red light, Canis materialized, snarling. “Use Feint Attack,” Annabeth ordered, heart racing with anticipation. In just seconds, she would have quite possibly the most valuable addition to her team since she stumbled across Canis on Route 214. In just seconds, her weeklong pursuit would be validated.

          Canis flew forward, prepared to strike. He landed just a foot in front of the Garchomp and tensed his back legs, ready to pounce. 3, 2, 1— “Strike!”

          He leapt, razor claws out and teeth prepared to sink in, and passed through a beam of translucent red light.

          Annabeth chocked. “What? What is—“ She snapped her head to both sides, searching for an explanation. To her left, nothing. To her right, a few yards away, a tall girl with short brown hair and a Pokéball in her left hand.

          “Canis, follow me.” He padded forward at her side as she strode over to the stranger, looked up into her dark eyes, and jabbed an angry finger into her chest. “What is your problem?”

          The girl ignored the question. Instead of an answer, she looked Canis up and down and whistled in appreciation. “A Houndoom? Where’d you get him, 214? 215? That’s really lucky.”

          “And really beside the point – what do you think you’re doing?” Annabeth demanded.

          “Catching a Garchomp?” the girl suggested, looking at her with an expression like distrust. “What, is that not what trainers do? Have I been confused this whole time about this whole catch-Pokémon, do-battle thing? I sure hope not.”

          “You know what I mean!  I’ve been after that Garchomp for a week and I was right about to catch it. My dog was about to sink his teeth into it! And you literally snapped it out from under my nose. A shiny Garchomp – do you know how likely I am to see another one of those ever?!”

          “It’s shiny?” The girl looked down at the Pokéball in her hand with amazement. “That’s awesome!”

          “No, it’s not awesome,” said Annabeth furiously. “Were you even listening to me? Because if you were, you should know that Pokémon should be mine.”

          The girl shrugged unapologetically. “Look, sorry you didn’t catch it. That sucks. But I came across it and I caught it. Finders keepers.”

The girl hoisted her backpack up on her shoulders, obviously prepared to leave.  Annabeth knew if the girl left now, Annabeth would likely never see her, and therefore the Garchomp, again. She needed to stall, or make a proposition, or something.

          “Wait—I’ll trade you for it,” Annabeth offered quickly.

          The girl turned back toward her and raised a dark eyebrow. “That was an abrupt change of tactic.”

          “I don’t think you understand how much I want that Garchomp. It’s- it’s a matter of principle. I can’t let it get away from me like that – literally or metaphorically. It’s so frustrating to me, letting things slip through my fingers.”

          The girl pursed her lips. “I can respect that. But I’m not gonna trade with you.”

          Annabeth’s heart dropped to her toes. A protest was forming in her mind and halfway out of her mouth before the girl continued, “Not here, at least. I’m freezing.”

          A sigh of relief brought Annabeth’s heart floating back up. “For one thing, you’re wearing two jackets.”

          “I’m from Hoenn,” the girl said with an apologetic smile.

          “And for another, what would work for you in the way of negotiating a trade?”

          The girl tilted her head. “Hmm. Join me for coffee in Eterna City?”

          Annabeth nodded immediately. “Let’s do it.” She stuck out her hand.

          The girl grasped it and shook it twice. Her grip was firm and warm.

          “I’m Piper, by the way. Pokémon trainer extraordinaire.”

          “Annabeth.”

 


End file.
